


Through The Veil

by Goodnight_Burrito33



Series: Harry Potter and his Daemon [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Hogwarts Fifth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnight_Burrito33/pseuds/Goodnight_Burrito33
Summary: "Harry has seen Death before. He watched the life blasted from Cedric's body. Felt the dust settle onto his skin, sharp as glass. Cedric's death had been quick, a blast of brilliant green light, and he was gone before he hit the ground, his daemon exploding into shimmering dust. Cedric's death was quick, quick but violent. A young life, shattered in a quiet graveyard.Harry has seen Death, in life and in dreams. He's pretty sure he understands the concept.Sirius's death is nothing like Cedric's.





	Through The Veil

**Author's Note:**

> I disappeared for like... a solid year. But I'm back! I graduated university and am working a mind numbly boring job so I'll have plenty of creative energy into this! I'm hoping to do more oneshots and a couple full stories, so keep an eye out for those! If you have any fandom's you think i'd be interested in doing a daemon AU in let me know! 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Harry has seen Death before. He watched the life blasted from Cedric's body. Felt the dust settle onto his skin, sharp as glass. Cedric's death had been quick, a blast of brilliant green light, and he was gone before he hit the ground, his daemon exploding into shimmering dust. Cedric's death was quick, quick but violent. A young life, shattered in a quiet graveyard. 

Most nights he relives Cedric's death, tossing and turning in his bed, begging for Cedric's life. He often wakes in a cold sweat, and in the silent moments of the night when he can't get back to sleep, he wonders if that is what it looked like when his parents met death as well. In the darkness he can hear the sounds of his Mother and Father in their final moments. Though he isn't affected by the dementors in the same way anymore, their voices are burned into his memory as if by a white hot poker. He wonders if his father's daemon had exploded in the same way as Cedric's had, before his body even fell. Imagine's the dust of his mother's daemon settling over his crib. 

Harry had seen his parents Daemon's in the photos of them. His father's daemon had been a clever looking Capuchin Monkey that Sirius had told his was named Maria. Lilly Potter had a cat daemon like her sister, Aunt Petunia but unlike Petunia's fluffy Persian, Lilly's cat was a sleek and agile looking animal with a shiny smooth grey coat that glimmered Blue. He knew from his Aunt that he had been named Oliver, but he could never remember why Aunt Petunia had told him. It hurt in a way he couldn't explain, to picture these Daemon's he had never met burst apart so suddenly and so violently. 

Harry has seen Death, in life and in dreams. He's pretty sure he understands the concept. 

Sirius's death is nothing like Cedric's. 

Harry watches his God-Father and Bellatrix Lestrange dual, their curses flying close enough to kill every time. Sirius's Daemon, Alya jumps and snaps her powerful jaws at Bellatrix's Daemon, who's name Harry doesn't know. The daemon's form is that of a large black Bearded Vulture, who's eyes are look sharp and unhinged, and talons seem even sharper. 

The curse that hits Sirius squarely in the chest isn't brilliant green. It's a jet of white, and Sirius falters looking surprised as he stumbles backwards, falling into the fluttering veil. It seems as if Alya doesn't notice at first. She makes one more leap towards the vulture Daemon, snapping her teeth at him. Harry starts to scramble down to the arch, If Alya isn't gone, that means that Sirius is still alive. Lupin catches Harry and holds him tightly, stopping him from moving closer. 

Bellatrix's Daemon flies away, back to the witch's shoulder and Alya looks as if she is frozen in mid-jump. Harry watches in horror, still restrained by Lupin, as she her form disappears. It is not an explosion of dust like Cedric. It is as if the gentle breeze that flutters through the veil, is unravelling her. the wind is pulling the dust that makes up her form apart and then she is gone. No trace of the glittering gold on the ground, just as there is no trace of Sirius black.

**Author's Note:**

> Daemon's in this fic:  
Harry & Nelvara (Nel). Snake  
Sirius & Alya - Hyena  
Remus & Anigta - chocolate hare  
Bellatrix & Unnamed Daemon - Bearded Vulture
> 
> mentioned:  
James & Maria - Capuchin Monkey  
Lilly & Oliver - Russian blue cat


End file.
